


The Kind of Trouble that You Enjoy

by HigyoChisato



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Fix-It, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 14,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigyoChisato/pseuds/HigyoChisato
Summary: 同居 30 題挑戰內含日常甜餅、內戰 fix it、PWP





	1. 習慣性吻別

 

在理想情況裡，主臥室的鬧鈴會在早晨 8:30 響起，鈴聲是輕柔的那種。接著由 AI 體貼的天氣預報迎接她和愛人清醒過來。

然而 Pepper Potts 起床的心情通常都很糟。

不到 8:00，Pepper 獨自一人醒來。她是被 Deep Purple 重節奏的鼓點吵醒的。

「早安，Potts 小姐。」  
「Tony 在哪裡？」  
「老闆在廚房使用 Jamie Oliver 的可麗餅食譜。」

噢。Pepper 甜蜜又惱怒地哼了一聲。

「FRIDAY，拜託你降低音量。」  
「我很抱歉，Potts 小姐，老闆剛剛更改了設定，您現在沒有調整音響音量的權限。」

Pepper 試圖再多睡一下，然而電吉他響徹了整間屋子，她只好把罪魁禍首的枕頭丟下床洩憤。

 

 

 

30 分鐘後，Pepper 從浴室整裝出來，不情不願地走向廚房。

「複寫音量設定。」  
「複寫完成。」FRIDAY 立刻回答，「Potts 小姐，要將音量降低為您的預設值嗎？」  
「是的，謝謝你，FRIDAY。你太可靠了。」

 

廚房看上去和 Tony 的工作坊相去無幾。FRIDAY 已經啟動了空氣清淨機，但隱約還有一股焦味。

 

「嘿！親愛的，」Tony 站在一片狼藉中朝她打招呼，「妳為什麼關了我的音樂？」

「你也早啊。」  
Pepper 不信任地瞪著盤子上棕色的不規則物體，「我今天要面對你的董事會，而你就用這個吵醒我？」  
Tony 聳肩，「這些可都是超級食物。」

「噢，真的，很棒，」Pepper 吃了一口，「Tony，你為什麼這麼早起來？你睡不好嗎？」  
「我睡得很好。我只是…… 妳說過今天有場硬仗，所以我想為妳做點什麼。」

「那就好。FRIDAY，麻煩你幫我預訂一份早餐好嗎，30 分鐘後店取。」

「什麼！FRIDAY 你不能幫她！」  
「我提醒過您上次嘗試的結果不太好了，老闆。」

 

 

 

「下次你想為我做點什麼，建議你優先考慮留在床上。」

Pepper 的工作日通常是從吻別男友開始的。

「我愛你，」Pepper 捧起男友的臉親了一口，然後在 Tony 來得及抓住她之前飛快轉身走了。


	2. 學會了你擅長的事

  
Pepper 昨天剛出差回來，明天又是一早的飛機去華府。

「但是，」執行長在電話裡不經意地說。  
如果 Tony 今天能自己代表九月基金會去布朗克斯科學高中致詞，她就可以提早下班，兩人一起消磨漫漫長夜。

Tony 當然很心動。

「但我們兩個都花了很多心思在這個基金會上，妳確定要讓我搞砸它？」  
Pepper 大笑，「只是去發錢而已，我保證你不會搞砸的。」

 

 

 

「講稿已經寫好了。我會請他們準備提詞機，拜託你先看一下講稿。」

活動開始前 2 個小時，Pepper 匆匆去電男友。  
「我得去開會了。待會見。」

於是 Tony 作為基金會的創辦人，以成熟且負責任的姿態走進了講堂。

 

 

 

60 分鐘後，燈亮起來，Tony 在如雷掌聲中走向後台。  
他日理萬機的女友已經在等他。

「我表現得如何？」

你顯然沒有先看過講稿。  
Pepper 搖搖頭。給了他一個擁抱。

「你很棒。你一直很會激勵人心。」  
「這可不是我經常得到的評語。」

「好吧，可能沒有多少人這麼想。但是沒關係，」Pepper 湊上前吻他，「我愛你。」

 

 

 

「車呢？」片刻後，Tony 匆匆拉著 Pepper 往外走。

「我們該回家了。」

 


	3. 發現了信件盒子

 

「FRIDAY 收到了 Hill 探員發給妳的訊息。」

「哦，謝謝你，Tony。也謝謝你，FRIDAY，我明天再看。」

 

Pepper 剛到家。鞋子還沒脫，男友首先以一連串的問題來迎接她。

 

「Hill 是誰？」

「神盾局的 Maria Hill，別告訴我你不記得？」

 

「我不想表現得像個控制狂，」雖然證實對方不具威脅，Tony 仍然不依不饒。

 

「但是我合理懷疑妳接任執行長之後，我的競爭者變多了。」

「什麼？」

  
   
  


Pepper 認為男友未免太小看她的魅力了，「即使在我當上你的執行長之前，我也一直是有追求者的。」   
  


「哦是嗎。比如說誰？」   
「你希望我們開始討論前任議題嗎？真的？」

 

Tony 還要嘴硬，「這不公平，我的前任妳都見過。」

 

「天啊，Tony，你真討人厭。」

「才不，妳愛死我了。」

「對，我愛你。很高興知道你這麼有恃無恐。」

 

「有恃無恐的人是妳，」Tony 仍然試圖維持不高興的表情。

 

「我不擔心是因為我知道你和我一樣努力在維持這段關係。」

Pepper 伸出雙手摟住男友的脖頸，「有鑑於你至少有 8 年* 的時間都是派我去談分手。」

  
   
  


「我們討論完了嗎？因為我回到家期待的不是這個。」

 

Tony 終於忍不住在 Pepper 唇邊笑起來。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Tony 捐掉他所有的現代藝術收藏時，Pepper 說她「花了 10 年整理那些畫作」  
> －2008, Iron Man 2


	4. 酩酊大醉

 

Pepper 接任執行長後，因為工時長且缺乏彈性，便少有機會參加 Tony 的派對了。

今晚她到會上時，人已經散得差不多了。還在現場的人要不是相熟到願意幫忙善後，要不就是酒量特別好、整晚坐在吧台邊。

 

例如，特地留下來看好戲的－－

 

「嘿，Pepper，」Natasha 舉起杯子朝遠方比劃，「我以為妳得去處理那個。」

 

「我們能先別說那個嗎？我現在不想面對。」

Pepper 向酒保要了一杯完美曼哈頓，「我是來玩的。」

 

「嘿，Pepper！親愛的！」

 

那個是 Tony。

大家很識相地把喝多了、攤在沙發上的他留給了 Pepper。

 

Natasha 天真無邪地催促她，「他找了妳一整晚。」

  
   
  


Pepper 只好端著酒杯過去看看男友又在發什麼瘋。

 

「Tony，你還好嗎？」

 

Tony 沒在聽，「親愛的，妳能坐下來嗎？」

 

「不了。」

Pepper 毫不猶豫，「你看起來滿清醒的，Tony，我想你能照顧好自己。」

 

「我不能。」Tony 聳肩，「那是妳的責任。」

  
   
  


「親愛的，妳能坐下來嗎？」

 

Tony 搖搖晃晃地站起來，Pepper連忙阻止他。

 

「妳得坐下來。我沒辦法仰著頭跟妳說話，我頭暈。」

 

Pepper 一坐下，Tony 立刻把頭放在女友腿上。

 

「你就是為了這個？你真是個混蛋。」

「但妳愛我。妳這麼說只是為了讓我沒有自信去約其他女人。」

 

「哦，是嗎？」Pepper 瞪著男友，「是什麼讓你這麼自信？」

 

Tony 志得意滿，「妳在偷笑。我看得出來。」

  
   
  


「你全身都是威士忌的味道。」

 

「妳不喜歡嗎？」

「我不喜歡。」

 

Pepper 百般猶豫。最後決定吻在男友的額頭。

 

「我愛你。」

 


	5. 冷水澡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mid- IM3

 

「等等！Pep，我道歉！」

「我愛妳，」Tony 擁抱她，「別生氣了。」

 

Pepper 沒有回答，「我要去洗澡了。」

 

「好吧。」

「你得一起來。」

 

「那更好，」Tony 欣然同意，「和好炮是爭執的最佳解。」

 

「我想這取決於你的表現，」Pepper 笑出來，掉頭離開男友的工作坊。

  
   
  


Tony 一路小跑上去，看見女友站在浴室中間打手勢要他趕緊進去。全裸著。

 

「我覺得我們有必要修正你對約會日的誤解。」

「嗯哼。」

 

Tony 幾乎說不出話來，任由女友解開他的褲頭。反正他也沒有什麼要抱怨的。

 

Pepper 沒用潤滑，直接隔著內褲撫摸。

同居的這段時間讓他們熟知如何喚起彼此，什麼速度舒服、如何下手又會使對方心癢難耐。她握緊，重重地來回套弄。

 

「噢 Pepper……」Tony 毫不掩飾地呻吟起來，他已經全硬了。

  
   
  


他抬頭含住女友的下唇，輕輕吸吮。Pepper 雙手一刻不停地給他穿上了保險套。

Tony 不滿對方分心，舌尖鑽進齒間加深彼此之間的吻，手滑到她胸前撥弄。

 

「嗯……」吻被 Pepper 的呻吟中斷。

Tony 笑了，低下頭，舔吻她的頸部、鎖骨，最後停在另一邊的乳頭。

 

Pepper 喘息著，推著男友坐下。自己則帶著得意地微笑，坐進他腿間，慢慢地動起來。

  
   
  


「天啊，妳會殺了我……」

 

Pepper 沒說話。

她的耳朵紅透，刻意用緩慢的節奏在折磨 Tony，然而她自已也快忍不住了。

 

Tony 再顧不得聊天。環著她的腰加速抽送，把兩人送上快感頂峰。

  
   
  


「偶爾吵點架很不錯嘛，」Tony 非常享受地嘆了口氣，「我想我得計畫下次。」

 

Pepper 還趴在男友胸口，笑著親吻他的肩膀。

倒是沒反駁。

 


	6. 初見回憶

 

偶爾工作安排沒這麼緊的時候，Pepper 不會那麼早進公司，而是留在家裡處理一些可以用電話或郵件解決的事項。

 

這天早晨，Pepper 赤腳走進廚房。機械手臂向她遞過去咖啡。

 

「謝謝你，Dum-E。」

Pepper 接過。看見一蹋糊塗的水槽，她挑了挑眉，但什麼也沒說。

  
   
  


「嘿，Dum-E！你把我的水槽怎麼了？」

「親愛的！」Tony 大聲呼喚女友的注意力，「我們不能這樣放任他。」

 

「那你可以教他。」

「妳也有責任。不能總是我來扮黑臉。」

 

「Tony……」

 

Tony 莊嚴地接受女友的吻，「不，這招沒用。」

 

「好吧，至少我試過了。」

  
   
  


Pepper 頭也不回地走開。

 

Tony 看著女友坐在起居室的沙發上，用雙手捧著咖啡，因為 FRIDAY 幫她整理的行程資訊佈滿了桌面。

此情此景讓 Tony 想起一件事。

  
   
  


「為什麼妳這麼抗拒？這是教育，是對他好的。」

「如果我誤會了請糾正我，」Pepper 轉頭對著坐到身邊來的男友，「Tony，你是在吃醋嗎？」

 

Tony 大笑，「妳真的非常努力逃避責任。」

 

「我認為我是非常擅長讓你去做你該做的事。」

 

Pepper 剛開始跟著他工作的時候，除了優異的工作表現，Tony 很快發現 Pepper 會對 AI 說話。不只是非常自然地接受 JARVIS 作為可靠的工作夥伴，她甚至會對它們說「請」和「謝謝」。

Tony 對此印象深刻。

 

「我認為妳這樣非常討人喜歡。」

 

並且至今仍然這麼認為。

 


	7. 你的手還是那麼冷

 

午後的陽光從窗簾縫隙漏進臥室。

難得兩人都在家，臥室絕對是 Tony 心中共渡週日的理想地點前 5 名。

 

然而音響算準時間，輕輕響起一陣鬧鈴聲。

「現在時間 14:30。往機場路況順暢，建議您在 15:17 前出發，以避開周末塞車。」

 

「我得走了。」

 

這可不怎麼理想。

「噢不，Pepper，別離開我。」

  
   
  


聲音聽起來太清醒了一點。

 

Pepper 從枕頭間冒出來，「Tony，你有睡嗎？」

 

「根據體動記錄分析……」

 

「靜音！FRIDAY，你這個叛徒！」

「我知道妳一直擔心，」Tony 摟著仍然躺在床上的 CEO，「妳考慮過留下來看著我嗎？」

  
   
  


「你有工作得做。我留下來也無法阻止你。」

 

Pepper 拉起男友的手。

和紈絝形象相反，Tony 的手是技師的手，粗硬、佈滿繭和傷痕。

 

「我週二就回來了，因為週三有場記者會。」

「哦。」

 

「你要和我一起參加。」

 

「OK。」

「等一下，」Tony 退開，「這是新招！」

  
   
  


「我的行程你記得一清二楚。這很貼心。」

「享受沒有人打擾的工作時間吧，」Pepper 吻他，「週二見。」

 


	8. Follow Me/ 驚喜

 

本週就是 Pepper 的生日了。

時間緊迫，正是拖延症患者想搞點事情的好發期。Tony 就正在掙扎要準備什麼。

 

燭光晚餐？沒有新意。

煙火？做過了。

 

鑽戒？似乎還不是時候。

  
   
  


AI 試圖開導老闆，「我不認為這是個好主意。」

 

Pepper 反應快、喜歡挑戰，但她不喜歡無法預期和控制事態。

 

「Pepper 是個控制狂。」

「聽妳說這句評語感覺真奇怪。」

 

「而你喜歡即興發揮，」Natasha 反擊，「所以我不喜歡你。」

 

「妳為什麼會在這裡？」

「是你叫我來的。」

 

「那就給點建議！」

「我建議你不要幹傻事，直接打電話問她想要什麼－－除非 Pepper 終於不肯跟你說話了。」

 

「再提醒我一次，FRIDAY，」Tony 指著她，「為什麼我會給這傢伙權限進來？」

 

「因為 Romanoff 小姐是您的朋友。」

 

「噢！」「哦！」

Tony 和 Natasha 同聲抗議，「FRIDAY，你一定是誤會了！Bruce 才是我的朋友！」

 

「老闆，我很確定朋友有多種形式……」

  
   
  


Pepper 的語氣很煩惱，「我不需要驚喜，Tony，拜託你別試了。」

 

「我不相信我不知道妳喜歡什麼。為什麼妳能接受我不知道妳喜歡什麼？」

 

「我真的覺得沒關係，」仔細聽又似乎帶著笑意，「又不是說你就知道別人喜歡什麼。」

 

「好吧，老實說我真的不知道妳喜歡什麼。」

Tony 地端著電話走來走去，「FRIDAY 的數據分析說妳最常佩戴的首飾甚至不是珠寶！」

 

「對，那是一條舊項鍊，墜飾是俗艷的紅色心形。可能是某人親手做的。我不太記得了。」

  
   
  


Natasha 瞪著 Tony 掛電話，直到他收起臉上的傻笑。

 

「妳為什麼還在這裡？」

Natasha 不理他，「你為什麼有吉他？」

 

「因為我會彈。順便一提，那是電吉他。」

「那不就簡單了！唱首歌給她。我想不到更浪漫的事了。」

 

Tony 花了幾秒鐘思考反駁 Natasha 的理由。

 

「就唱首歌。快點。我在這耗了一個下午，可不是想看你為這件事崩潰。」

  
   
  


Tony 喜歡透過史塔克安全線路給 Pepper 留言。

他知道 Pepper 會留意裝甲們的動靜，但也不是每次都會及時被發現，所以這有點像挖個地洞吐露秘密。改變心意的話還能挖出來。

 

他讓 43 號裝甲在起居室等女主人回家。

43 號順從地讓 Pepper 取下頭盔。面甲裡的紅色小燈一閃一閃，催促她戴上。

 

電吉他撥弦的旋律環繞耳畔，是 Tony 輕輕地唱起來－－

 

My hands are tied, my body bruised   
She got me with nothing to win   
And nothing left to lose   
  


I can't live   
With or without you. *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * U2, With or Without You


	9. 沒有言語的夜

 

現在時間凌晨 1:20。

萬家燈火全被遮光窗簾阻絕在外。臥室裡只有空調運轉的白噪音。

 

Tony 的眉頭皺著，但是氣息緩慢悠長。應該已經睡著了。

  
   
  


在男友身邊躺了一會兒，確定不會吵醒他，Pepper 才悄悄從床上坐起來。

 

並不總是只有 Tony 會在伴侶睡著時溜下床。

鋼鐵人剛結束一場戰鬥，Tony 熬了超過 60 小時、帶著傷回來。Pepper 覺得她需要獨自冷靜一下。

 

FRIDAY 為她打開一圈鵝黃色的間接光源，引導她安全地走向廚房。

 

然而 Pepper 剛在吧台邊坐下，AI 的提示音就響了－－「Potts 小姐，有訪客。」

 

「撐著點，FRIDAY，我們謝絕訪客了。」

「Hill 探員堅持我必須轉達，否則神盾局的後備資源會強行突破……」

 

「請她進來吧。」Pepper 很厭煩，「FRIDAY，麻煩你繼續留意 Tony 的睡眠狀況好嗎？」

 

AI 顯然鬆了口氣，「沒問題，Potts 小姐。」

  
   
  


每一任鋼鐵人的聯絡官都會先找上 Pepper。

不僅因為她有 Tony 行程的最終決定權。而是鋼鐵人藐視權威，善變、自戀又不擅合作，要讓 Tony Stark 上線工作，Pepper 可是專業人士。

 

「抱歉，Tony 睡了。」

Pepper 決定她要來一杯，「有什麼事嗎？」

 

「我需要和 Tony 談談稍早的事。」

「好，我明天會轉達妳在找他。」

 

「Pepper。」

 

Hill 語帶警告，然而 Pepper 從來不吃這一套。

 

「史塔克企業和神盾局的合作範圍有合約規範。而且我下班了。」

「妳可以想成，我們來尋求妳個人的協助。」

 

「我個人？」

Pepper 文風不動，「我的職責是確保 Tony Stark 不必做他不想做的事。」

  
   
  


「Potts 小姐。」

AI 適時打斷開始顯得劍拔弩張的雙方，「數據顯示老闆已進入快速眼動階段，約有 25% 機率在接下來 5 分鐘內醒來。」

 

「就到此為止吧，」Pepper 果斷起身送客，「FRIDAY，8:00 前都不要讓人打擾他。」

  
   
  


清晨 7:50，Tony 在熹微晨光中輾轉醒來。Pepper 仍在他身旁熟睡。

他伸展四肢，輕輕親吻女友額頭。

 

一天又開始了。

 


	10. 陌生的熟悉的你的樣子/ 工作探班

 

世界和平的時候，遇到史塔克企業執行長出差，就是 Tony 放縱自己在工作坊享受和裝甲獨處的時間。

 

直到 AI 打斷他。

 

「老闆，Potts 小姐來電。」

FRIDAY 輕快地宣布，「已為您接通。」

  
   
  


空中響起 Pepper 的聲音。

 

「Tony，我需要和你談談。」

「當然。」Tony 從機具底部滑出來。

 

FRIDAY 為他打開視訊投影，並且自覺地把音樂音量降低了 25%。

 

「嘿，Pepper。親愛的。」

 

Pepper 在那一端雙手環胸瞪著鏡頭，「你幾個小時沒吃飯了？」

 

「呃，大概 3 個小時？」

 

「30 小時了！」

「現在，麻煩你去應門，」Pepper 沒好氣，「外送到了。」

  
   
  


「老闆，您有訪客。」

FRIDAY 打開監視錄影畫面，門口有個興奮地東張西望的年輕人。

 

「我沒有訂…… 我沒有現金。」

 

「我知道。我已經付過了。」

「FRIDAY，讓那個年輕人把東西留下好嗎？」Pepper 嘆道，「Tony 不喜歡從別人手上接過東西。」

  
   
  


「妳怎麼辦到的？」

Tony 在門口撿起紙袋，仍然不敢置信，「哇哦！」

 

是 Absolute Bagels 的全麥總匯貝果夾鮭魚抹醬和 Cafe Grumpy 的拿鐵。

  
   
  


「我愛妳。」

「這個我知道。」

 

「妳是我的超級英雄。」

「這個我也知道。」

 

「我得掛電話了，」Pepper 笑起來，「別趁我不在讓你自己退化到需要保母看著的狀態好嗎？」

 

Tony 舉起貝果向他的女友致敬，「妳盯著我就行了。」

 


	11. 被忘記的紀念日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mid- CACW

 

超級英雄就像和急診醫生、警消人員、或軍人。他們的生活可以簡單區分為值班和待命。

 

Pepper 試著這麼想。雖然她也沒有和這些職業交往的經驗，但是用熟悉的事物比喻能幫助她理解整個概念。

大多數情況下，改變任何既定行程都意味著發生了人命交關的事件。沒什麼好抱怨的。

  
   
  


Pepper 到家時，以為 Tony 是在準備他們的週末假期。但看男友一片空白的表情，她就知道 Tony 全忘了。

Tony 正為了蘇科維亞協議焦頭爛額。而失信於 Pepper 顯然讓他更焦慮了。

 

「我知道妳很期待。我也很期待！我訂了飯店和餐廳…… 我應該記得的！」

Pepper 安撫他，「反正也不是多大的損失。FRIDAY 會搞定的。」

 

「天啊！我很抱歉……」

「噢，Tony，別道歉，」Pepper 擁抱她的男友，「你沒有做錯。」

  
   
  


Tony 在女友懷裡待了一會兒，「我們可以，嘿！Pepper，妳想不想一起去柏林？我們還是能在那裡找點樂子的。」

 

「我相信我們會很開心的。」

「但是，Tony，我最好還是讓你專心工作，」Pepper 笑道，「也許偶爾分開休息幾天也不錯？」

  
   
  


「別擔心。」

Pepper 靠過去吻他，「我喜歡你認真工作的樣子。」

 


	12. 逃家

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mid- CACW

Tony 看著 Steve Rogers 一言不合離開了會議室，感覺很疲憊。他想行動、想付出更多努力，他知道什麼是對的，卻不確定該怎麼做。

AI 輕聲提示，「老闆，Potts 小姐來電。」  
「接過來吧。」  
「已為您接通。」

 

「嘿，親愛的。」  
「恐怕你不能再那樣叫我了，」Pepper 說，「我剛聽說我們分手了？」

Tony 惱怒道，「噢，那個間諜！」  
「Natasha 想知道我們是不是和平分手。因為如果我有需要，她很樂意提供客制化謀殺。」

「我很肯定我用的不是 『分手』這個詞！」  
「哦？」

「好吧，我可能有暗示……」  
「Tony，」Pepper 打斷他，「我要掛電話了。」

「等等！我不是那個意思，我是想說服 Rogers……」

「Pep，對不起，我搞砸了。我想念妳。」  
「我也想你，」Pepper 立刻就心軟了。

 

「協議怎麼樣了？你最好是告訴我，我們分手讓你取得了什麼突破性的進展。」  
「正好相反。沒什麼值得告訴妳的，」Tony 嘆氣。

「Tony，你確定你要自己協商嗎？」  
「我不是否定你的溝通能力，」Pepper 很憂慮，「只是想提醒你，我們的公關部有一流的談判團隊，隨時準備好說服任何人。」

Tony 短促地笑了一聲，「沒關係…… 我想我至少應該自己和他們談。」

「好吧。但如果你改變心意了，隨時可以告訴我。」

「當然。」  
Tony 真的笑起來，「我就知道我能依賴妳。」


	13. 討厭卻愛著你的一切

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post- CACW

 

Tony 見到 Pepper 時，差點以為自己在雪山上產生了幻覺。

 

收到 FRIDAY 啟動緊急應變措施的通知後，Pepper 始終聯絡不上 Tony。而 AI 必須調動所有系統資源去協助老闆戰鬥，無法持續向她更新。

 

焦急地枯坐了 50 分鐘後，她想起來，鋼鐵人的女友掌控一間全球前 500 大企業是有原因的。

  
   
  


「Tony，你還好嗎？」

Pepper 跪坐在他身邊，「發生什麼事了？」

 

Tony 朝自己嚴重破損的裝甲比了個手勢。他試圖說話，沒發出聲音卻流下了眼淚。

  
   
  


FRIDAY 代替老闆向 Pepper 簡報時，Tony 就面無表情地靠在她身旁。

即使幾次經歷 Tony 瀕死、焦慮發作等極端情況，但 Pepper 仍然無法習慣、從來不知道該怎麼辦。

 

「我愛你，Tony， 」Pepper 只能抱緊他。

 

「我知道我做的事會以我們的安全犯險，我知道我不應該拖妳下水……」

Tony 從女友懷裡抬起頭來，「但我不後悔，Pepper。」

  
   
  


「我看見了我爸媽的死亡經過、我看著那兩個混蛋走掉，我坐在這裡，然後我想起了妳……」

「如果我不停下來，我就無法避免我們遇上危險。我們總有一天會遇上我爸媽遇上的事。」

 

Tony 看著她，輕輕地說，「在那一刻，我想我會很高興，妳和我在一起。」

 

「我很自私嗎？」

「你絕對是我見過最自私的人，」Pepper 吻他，「但你做的事很偉大。我們一起試試看吧。」

  
   
  


Tony 因為體力不堪負荷而失去意識前，最後記得的事，是 Pepper 臉頰上的微笑和淚水。

 


	14. Hello Stranger/ 一時興起的角色扮演

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post- CACW

 

俄羅斯夏天的日照時間長，Tony 醒來時已經過了 22:00，景觀落地窗依然撒進大片陽光。

 

他只睡了 3 個小時，四肢仍因不久前的戰鬥而僵硬痠痛，但是精神好多了。

 

套房空蕩而安靜。而且氣溫低得過份。

 

他大聲抱怨，「這裡太冷了！」

 

「抱歉，老闆，我沒有這裡的空調控制權限，」AI 透過他的手錶擴音，「建議您換上保暖衣物。」

 

這個建議 Tony 不予採納。

他轉而聚焦於回憶自己是怎麼進到套房裡的。他不太記得了，但是看看四周的行李，這裡應該已經確認安全。

 

「沒有任何…… 留言之類的嗎？」

「沒有留言。」

 

剛結束戰鬥後 Tony 總是特別容易擔心。但是作為一個理智的成年人，他知道 Pepper 需要自己的時間。

也許 Pepper 尤其需要。

  
   
  


然而他泡了澡回來，房裡仍然空無一人。

 

「Pepper 去哪了，FRIDAY？把她的定位傳給我。」

 

「這恐怕有困難，老闆。」

AI 猶豫道，「我想她應該是把手機留在房裡了。」

 

「她…… 什麼？你怎麼能讓她這麼做！」

 

他在兩個房間來回走動翻看，果然在飯店的導覽旁發現了女友的手機。

 

導覽上寫著飯店 10 樓是間酒吧。

 

酒吧有著裝要求，於是 Tony 把破損的皮夾克塞進垃圾桶，換上了西裝外套。

 

「我得去碰碰運氣了。」

  
   
  


他很快發現有位紅髮女子在露台座位獨坐。

 

「嘿，願意請我喝杯酒嗎？」

Tony 走到她對面，「我快冷死了。」

 

Pepper 看著他落坐，沒有說話。

 

「我有哪裡不對嗎？」

「你看起來很糟，」她指出 Tony 臉上明顯的黑眼圈和傷口。

 

「喝杯威士忌就會好了。」

 

服務生過來點酒。Pepper 沒有阻止，但是幫他加了份肋眼。

  
   
  


Tony 毫不反抗。

牛排做得不怎麼樣，但他的身體需要熱量和蛋白質。

 

Pepper 看著他進食，突然問，「你接下來有什麼打算？」

 

Tony 不太確定她指什麼，但是注意到她的語氣顫抖。

而她手邊的紅酒已經消失了 2/3。

 

「Pepper，妳喝多了。」

 

「你們的信條不就是這樣嗎，如果保護不了，你們會奮起復仇？」

Pepper 自顧自說下去，顯然這就是她喝了一晚悶酒的原因。

 

「我很難過，Tony。因為你遭遇的所有事……」

 

Tony 挨到女友身邊擠一張沙發坐。他才不管這裡是多高級拘謹的酒吧。

  
   
  


人們會做出選擇，向你證明自己值不值得你的善意。

到頭來，你的朋友，有可能會變成陌生人。

 

但我仍然有妳。

  
   
  


Pepper 伸手把玩他的髮稍，指腹輕輕按摩後頸。

 

「我以為你睡了。」

 

「少了 FRIDAY 幫忙，容易判斷失準。」

Tony 聳肩，「妳沒帶手機，我得確定妳沒事。」

 

「你查我的勤？」Pepper 不贊同地說，「我以為全世界只有我男友會做這種事。」

  
   
  


「天啊！Pepper，妳決定要一輩子記得那件事，是吧？」

Tony 的表情在難以置信和無話可說之間變換，最後沮喪地一頭栽在女友肩上。

 

「親愛的，妳不能因為美國隊長離開我。」

 

「哦，我不會這麼輕易放過你的，」Pepper 露齒一笑。

 


	15. 第四次晚歸

 

託鋼鐵人和反應爐的福，史塔克企業關閉軍火部門後，業務量不減反增。

這項改變對現實生活帶來的衝擊之一，是執行長已經有 3 天沒有回家過夜了。

 

作為總是被女友抱怨太投入工作的那一方，如今易地而處，Tony 心裡不太平衡。

 

他決定親自去一趟公司。

  
   
  


已經將近 22:00，史塔克企業仍然燈火通明。

所有會議室都被各種專案工作小組占據。不僅基層職員焦頭爛額，高階主管一樣如臨大敵地跟進每個細節。

 

Tony 走進執行長辦公室時，Pepper 的助理們甚至都無力嘗試阻止他。

  
   
  


「生意興隆啊？我以前可沒看過這種景象。」

「相信我，這種場面不少見。只是你很少在場。」

 

Pepper 從堆滿桌面的報表和咖啡杯之間看見男友。

 

「我很抱歉，Tony，但下週就是股東大會了，我必須……」

「那正好。我持有這間公司過半的股份，我相信我有一點話語權。」

 

「這樣如何，你讓我完成我的工作，你也有點自己的時間做一副新的裝甲？」

 

「我不需要妥協！」

Tony 很大聲，「我剛給 Veronica 做過升級，我現在沒有新裝甲的靈感。」

  
   
  


Pepper 小小地微笑了一下。

她相當疲倦地趴下來，在回家和職責之間掙扎。

 

「Pepper，妳得回去休息。」

 

Tony 繞過搖擺動能棒走到女友身後，按摩她僵硬的肩頸，「妳和整間公司都得休息。否則你們撐不到下週的。」

  
   
  


「你說得對。」Pepper 嘆道。

 

「當然。」

Tony 推著他親愛的執行長走出辦公室，鼓勵她，「快，全世界都在等妳宣布下班，和大家說再見。」

 

「我們要回家了。」

 


	16. 人群裡你的氣味

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post- CACW

 

除了和其中幾個成為了朋友的成員來往，Pepper 平時很少主動和復仇者聯繫。那是 Tony 的工作。

 

今天是她少數需要造訪復仇者基地的時候。

 

新的基地對她來說比不上史塔克大樓那麼熟悉。但她不擔心。

Vision 總是會冒出來接她。

 

「Potts 小姐。」

「其他人呢？」

 

Vision 微笑，用他一貫柔軟的英國腔回覆，「在慶祝勝利。」

  
   
  


Pepper 於是和 Vision 一同往人聲鼎沸的起居空間走。她的男友在那裡的人群中間大呼小叫地對所有人勸食勸酒，營造放鬆的氣氛，讓大家從不久前的戰鬥中緩過來。

 

然而她發現 Natasha 試圖讓 Peter 喝點伏特加，決定是時候提醒他們節制一點了。

 

「記者會已經就緒，你們有 20 分鐘準備上場。」

 

她走向 Tony，「但你可不能這樣出現在公眾面前。」

  
   
  


Pepper 把男友拉到一旁坐下，和過去擔任私人助理時一樣，熟練地動手用自己的化妝品掩去他的黑眼圈和瘀青。讓他看起來精神煥發一點。

 

「嘿，我覺得我準備得還行。」

Tony 抗議，但是沒有移動，「我至少能自己換上 Tom Ford 的三件式。」

 

「你是史塔克企業的所有權人，『還行』可不夠，」Pepper 雙手捧著男友的臉，「你會很好的。」

 

Tony 深深吐氣，終於也讓自己放鬆下來。

他偏頭去親吻 Pepper 的手，「有妳在我就會很好的。」

 


	17. 壓力爆發/ 感覺迷茫的時候

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post- CACW

 

「我剛剛開完記者會，老闆在辦公室裡等我實在不是個好兆頭。」

 

Pepper 好氣又好笑地俯視男友像個骨頭沒長好的三歲小孩一樣攤在沙發裡，還把她的辦公桌弄得一團糟。

 

「我不是妳的老闆。妳是執行長。」

Tony 拒絕坐好，反而拉著對方坐在自己的腿上，「我能在這裡完全是沾妳的光。」

  
   
  


「那你為什麼在這裡？你不是應該去上州了嗎？」

「這個嘛……」

「我開始擔心了，」Pepper 瞪大雙眼，「你上次亂動我的搖擺動能棒，是想告訴我你鈀中毒。」

 

「什麼？不是妳想的那樣！我應該是有點…… 工作倦怠？」

「我不太確定這些有什麼意義。我們組建了一個足以抵抗外星人的團隊，卻把能力用來對付彼此。」

 

「但就算只有你一個人，你也會這麼做，是嗎？」

 

Tony 抱著女友安靜地想了一會兒，「我怕我沒辦法拯救世界，妳就不愛我了。」

 

「你怕我不愛你？」

「因為外面有那麼多酷炫的超級英雄……」

「那你還是快走吧，去保護地球。」

 

Pepper 動手把男友趕往門口，「顯然我們為了你的安全吵架都是白費力氣嘛。」

 

「我可不記得我們吵過架，我們是經常『熱烈交流』 啦…… 嘿！等等，」Tony 抗議，「我從窗戶走比較快。」

「不行，你得用走的！」

「為什麼？妳要我去保護地球，卻怕我從窗口摔下去？」

 

「閉嘴，利用你僅剩的 5 分鐘過來跟我吻別。」

  
   
  


「去保護我們這些手無寸鐵的凡人吧。但是飛慢一點。」

「遵命。」

 


	18. 我們的貓跑丟了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post- CACW

 

現在真正住在復仇者基地的居民只有 Vision。他生來就是復仇者，對他來說，以基地為家再自然不過。   
然而 Vision 好奇心旺盛、又不受物理限制，近來於是養成了外出遊蕩的習慣。   
  
Pepper 在街上發現 Vision 時，他正旁若無人地觀察餐車老闆的備餐流程。   
他顯然已經看一會了。因為餐車老闆以為他餓了，主動要請他一份蓋飯。   
  
Vision 受寵若驚，「我沒有現金，我能匯款嗎？」   
  
「不能，Vision。」   
「用我的吧，」Pepper 遞過紙鈔解除了店家的尷尬，「再說，你有帳戶嗎？」   
  
「呃，我偶爾會搞錯 JARVIS 的行為模式……」   
  
Pepper 笑起來。   
  


  
他們在洛克菲勒中心找地方坐下分食了那份蓋飯，才一起回到基地。   
  
「Tony？」Pepper 朝工作坊的方向喊，「我在路上遇見了你兒子。」   
  
Tony 面色灰敗地衝出來。   
Vision 非常乖巧地站在 Pepper 旁邊。   
  
整個基地一片死寂。   
  
「妳是說，妳是說 Vision！」Tony 如蒙大赦，「妳嚇死我了！」   
  
Pepper 瞇起眼睛，「我。的。天。啊。」   
「親愛的，如果不是妳的孩子，我不會愛他們的，」Tony 試圖解釋。   
  
Pepper 的表情好像吞下了一顆螺絲，但她什麼都沒說。   
  
「等等，那聽起來很糟，是不是？」   
  
「而且不是什麼有力的保證。」   
Pepper 搖搖頭，「雖然我知道你不能保證這種事……」   
  
「妳嚇死我了，」Tony 又重複了一次，「FRIDAY，告訴他們，我剛剛心臟病發了。」   
「老闆，我保證您的身體機能一切正常。」   
  
   
  
  
恐慌過去後，「兒子」這個概念倒是給了 Tony 不少靈感。他決心要在和平時期帶 Vision 去體驗人生。   
  
南加州熱帶沙漠氣候的春天平均高溫可達 35°C，因此科切拉音樂祭雖然在沙漠裡，不少參加者卻穿著比基尼。   
他終於有名正言順的理由讓 Pepper 穿著背心、短褲和他出門。   
  
Tony 喜歡演唱會，但是不喜歡衝撞。他拉著女友在音控台附近站定。那裡是音場最好的地方。   
Vision 倒是擠進人群裡了。Tony 不時會分心瞄一眼那個藍紫色的背影跟著節奏跳動，確定他沒事。   
  
今晚歌單上都是經典曲目，Tony 經常播的。Pepper 聽熟了也很能享受現場的氣氛。   
Tony 從背後摟著她左右搖擺，輕輕在她耳邊跟著哼「There's no one else could ever make me feel I'm so alive」*。   
  
一首慢歌唱罷，Vision 大概也意識到自己有點累了，開始穿越人牆往回走。Tony 高舉雙手招呼他過來。   
  
   
  
  
「如果說 Vision 是你兒子，我很高興他喜歡我。」   
  
「他當然喜歡妳。JARVIS、FRDAY、Dum-E……」   
Tony 親吻女友，「我和我的發明都愛妳。」

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Guns N' Roses, This I Love


	19. 睡前故事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post- CACW

 

Tony 花了一整天調整 47 號裝甲的小肌肉－－小關節－－的靈活度，正實際測試抓握動作。

 

這就是 Pepper 盥洗完看見的畫面。

她的男友帶著銀紅相間的金屬雙臂在屋子四處走動，不時對著空中的 AI 說話。有點荒謬。有點奇異而溫韾。

 

「嘿，親愛的。」Tony 聽見笑聲，飛快除掉了裝甲迎上去擁抱她。

 

「妳今天看起來很緊繃，我們的股價還好嗎？」

「……」

 

Pepper 差一點就反射性地回答了。

考慮到男友的焦慮和睡眠障礙史，Pepper 盡量避免在睡前和他討論可能帶來壓力的話題。

 

Tony 捏捏女友的肩膀，「我是在關心妳。」

「噢，不，你是在關心公司的股價。」

  
   
  


有時 Pepper 可以輕易地從難搞程度觀察男友的精神狀況。

 

「我以為妳希望我偶爾也多關心公司一點。」

「現在不是我說的偶爾。」

「那妳希望我現在做什麼？」

 

「呃…… 」Pepper 拉著男友走進臥室，「睡覺？」

 

「現在睡覺太早了，Pepper。」

  
   
  


有時 Pepper 需要一點經驗辨別，他是不是在故意耍賴。因為 Tony 內心某種對於「當個混蛋」的深層渴求偶爾會發作。

 

「除非妳是另外一個意思。」

 

Pepper 笑出來，「我今天真的累了，Tony。」

  
   
  


「你想要我說故事嗎？有個男孩，叫做 Howard Stark Ⅱ……」

 

「妳是把我當成小孩子嗎？」

「這對你有用嗎？」

「嗯哼。」

 

Pepper 把睡意漸濃的彼此裹進毯子裡。

 

「晚安，Tony。」

「晚安，Pepper。」

 


	20. 從 back kiss 再開始/ 享受你的親吻

 

基於 Tony 的工作性質特殊、以及他在家裡就有個工作坊，為了維持彼此的生活品質，Pepper 盡量不把工作帶回家。

所以執行長定期會把外出行程排開，親自押解男友至史塔克企業行使董事長的權利。

 

Tony 的新辦公室堆滿了他交接職務後懶得清回去的雜物。Pepper 多次想讓人整理，但他不肯配合。

 

「我在妳這裡就行了。如果要辦公的話，我最好還是待在妳看得見的地方。」

「非常有自知之明，」Pepper 同意。

 

助理探頭進來提醒執行長，「Potts 小姐，營運會議在等您了。」

「知道了，我這就過去。」

 

「好好工作。」

Pepper 笑著吻別男友，「別亂動我桌上的東西。」

  
   
  


一開始進行得很順利。

Tony 待在執行長辦公室裡讀那些待簽署或核示的文件，有問題的讓助理丟回去。幾乎可以說是規規矩矩地。

 

2 小時後，Pepper 回到辦公室應付一個難搞客戶的來電。她挑眉朝男友打招呼，「進度如何？」

 

Tony 沒出聲，只是得意地朝清空 3/4 的文件匣比了個手勢。Pepper 捂著電話匆匆親吻他。

看他認真辦公總是令 Pepper 愉快。

  
   
  


目前為止都還令人滿意。

 

然而 Tony 完成進度後，執行長仍忙於和部門主管面談。

他百無聊賴，開始使喚 Happy 去買零食、要求視訊 Rhodey 的復健，最後擠眉弄眼試圖讓 Pepper 分心。

 

終於等到辦公室淨空，Tony 還沒和女友說上一個字，執行長助理又帶著人進來了。

 

「Stark 先生，這份是 B&D 針對上次股東會議提到……」

「做得很好，謝謝你，」Tony 看都不看直接簽字把人推出門。

 

Pepper 警告他多用點心，「Stark 先生。」

 

「噢，Pepper！」

Tony 理直氣壯地走到她身邊，「我們好幾年前就停用『Stark 先生』模式了。妳沒收到更新嗎？」

 

「我進度超前，不是應該有獎勵嗎？」

 

「要是出問題，我可不幫你處理股東會。」

「我就是股東會。妳處理我就行了。」Tony 俯身吻她。

 


	21. 秘密抽屜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mid- Homecoming

 

「你確定我不需要去嗎？」

 

要分開前往不同登機門時，Pepper 又問了一次，「畢竟我才是執行長。」

 

「我們得有人去見議員。」

「而我不擅長那個，妳知道，」Tony 和她吻別，「待在乾淨、安全的會議室裡。」

 

這話聽起來別有深意。Pepper 皺了皺眉，沒有回話。

  
   
  


於是史塔克企業的兩位主事者都不在家。

Tony 為了公司擴廠、為了反恐，以及為了滿足他自己的好奇心到印度參訪。

 

Pepper 的行程短而單純多了。

她到華府會面幾個議員和 NASA 的主管，中午盡量不錯過 Natasha 來電叫她看新聞又報導 Tony 幹了什麼蠢事。

 

Pepper 惱怒地嘆息，「他真可愛。」   
「隨便啦，」Natasha 聽起來又想吐又想笑。

 

Natasha 是她和 Tony 的朋友，但這並不是他們的交情的一部分。只是當鋼鐵人不在國內的時候，黑寡婦會基於各種原因找理由聯絡她、確認她安全。

Pepper 同樣也基於各種原因願意配合。

  
   
  


23:00 出頭，執行長結束應酬回到她在華府的公寓，一邊考慮這個時間適合不適合打電話給太平洋另一端的男友。

 

然而打開燈，她發現 Tony 在等她。   
  
「噢，親愛的，過來這裡。」

  
Pepper 沒有動。她不知如何反應。

她想念 Tony，但她不確定－－

  
「我以為你的行程還有兩天？」

 

「我，呃…… 我的進度超前了。」

「我知道我們能視訊，但是，」Tony 看起來也不太確定，「我想念妳。」

  
   
  


Pepper 和 Tony 在過去 10 餘年來，逐漸共有了彼此的工作、朋友…… 他們的生活各方面都混雜在一起。

 

Pepper 知道自己是 Tony 的常識，負責告訴他什麼可以什麼不行。她甚至也是兩人之中對於「穩定關係」比較有經驗的那一個。

 

然而每一天，每一次見到 Tony，她的世界似乎都因此產生變化。像他的裝甲，金銀火紅、光彩奪目。

Pepper 不確定－－這在一段關係中是正常的嗎？

  
   
  


Pepper 仍然沒有動，但她很好奇自己的表情。

因為 Tony 靠過去把她拉進自己的懷抱裡，「漫長的一天，嗯？」

  
Tony 的行程應該還有兩天。但他獨自飛了 15 個小時、在套房裡等了整晚。

  
 

  
「我愛你，」她脫口而出。

  
Tony 無聲地笑起來，「我也愛妳。」

 


	22. 舊疾復發

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mid- Homecoming

 

心理健康實際上是一種動態平衡，即使未曾經過正規醫療診斷，仍然需要時刻留意。

 

有時只是一件小事，例如紐約市的天際線、或是升空速度快了一點。有時是緊急任務和使命感。

有時狀態變化得很快，當 Tony 察覺不對的時候，已經來不及調整了。

  
   
  


發現 A.I. 啟動了緊急應變措施時，Pepper 正在和財務長檢討史塔克企業在能源產業的發展情況。

 

FRIDAY 保證 Tony 沒有遭遇危險或生理上的傷害。但 Pepper 仍然向財務長道歉她必須離去處理一個緊急狀況，留下助理重新安排會議。

 

幸好史塔克企業的營運足夠健全。

 

FRIDAY 已經設定好座車的導航。

於是 Pepper 懷著一點點失職的愧疚，匆匆趕往男友身邊。

  
   
  


「嘿，Tony。」

 

Tony 在砲台公園餐廳的屋頂對著紐約港發呆，裝甲站在一旁待命。夕陽為他的黑色西裝塗裝了一圈金邊。

 

Pepper 知道他在努力緩解武裝自己的焦慮感。

她朝天空伸出手，「拉我一把。」

 

Tony 短促地笑了一下，讓 FRIDAY 發動裝甲的哨兵模式帶她上來。

  
   
  


「嗨。」

Tony 輕聲招呼，微笑看著 Pepper 小心翼翼地坐下。然後把頭靠在她肩上。 

 

Pepper 低頭去吻男友的額頭，摟著他，「我以你為傲。」

  
   
  


紐約市剛剛恢復平靜。

Tony 對自己說，Pepper 在這裡。

 

一切都很好。

 


	23. Can't Take My Eyes off You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mid- Homecoming

 

Tony 已經為新裝甲關在工作坊熬了一週。

 

他親愛的執行長威脅利誘，堅持要他出席今天的慈善晚宴。甚至要求 Happy 中午送咖啡和披薩來時，一定要聽到他親口答應才能走。

  
   
  


好一陣子沒出現在正式社交場合，Tony 的白色 Audi 在門前颯爽停下，立刻引起與會來賓注意。

 

熟門熟路地穿過迎賓紅地毯，他提醒自己得調整心態，想在這種場合找人是急不得的。

喝醉大鬧也許是最快見到女友的方式，但同時也是通向分手最快的方式。

  
   
  


幸好，Tony 很快就在宴會廳裡發現了 Pepper。

Pepper 也看見他了，但是她只朝 Tony 微微一笑，就繼續和來客寒暄應酬。

 

他的執行長花了 2 個小時才過來找他。

 

談話結束的原因是 Pepper 每隔 3、5 分鐘就會分神看看他。最終全場都注意到了，並且不好意思繼續上前攀談。

 

Pepper 眉開眼笑，「真高興你來了。」

「盛名之累，嗯？」Tony 半真半假地抱怨，「我真的得搞定那件裝甲，那孩子需要它。」

「但你搞定了不是嗎。」

 

「我知道你能找到幾百萬個爽約的理由，工作只是其中比較高尚的一個。」

Tony 否認，「我沒有打算爽約，我很重視妳的要求。我修了容。」

 

「我看出來了。」

「是嗎？」

「你還穿了絲瓜領的晚禮服…… 你很好看，你光彩照人。」

 

「謝謝，妳也很美。妳想跳舞嗎？」Tony 牽起女友的手，「我想起我們的第一支舞。」

Pepper 點頭，「你那時不喜歡我。」

「什麼？」

 

Tony 可不甘心他站在吧台邊等了 2 個小時的心意被誤會，「我敢說我全都記得！」

「妳的髮型、那件『我買給妳的』藍色露背洋裝，還有伏特加馬丁尼，苦艾酒少一點、橄欖多一點。還有，」

 

「噢，等等，這下尷尬了……」Pepper 想起了當天的窘境，立刻轉身想逃。

 

然而沒人能逃過鋼鐵人的懷抱，「還有，我很確定我欠妳一個吻。」

 


	24. 熟悉到每一吋的甜美的身體

 

「現在時間 07:30。紐約市今日晴時多雲，最高溫 30℃。」

 

AI 朗誦氣象的同時，拉開了主臥室的窗簾。

Pepper 發出一聲介於呻吟和嘆氣之間的哀嚎，把自己埋進毯子裡。

 

Tony 親吻女友的額頭，「慢慢來，親愛的。」

  
   
  


以玩咖形象聞名於世的 Tony Stark，其實大多數時候都是個貼心的伴侶。他明確地知道什麼時候該做什麼，也樂於照顧另一半。

 

雖然這很大部分要歸功於他的 AI。

 

鋼鐵人的 AI是管家兼私人助理。

而 FRIDAY 和 JARVIS 最大的不同之處，在於他上線時，Tony 家裡已經擁有一位女主人了。

因此他的職責不只是為 Tony 的工作收集情資，他也很清楚 Pepper 從每日行程到血壓變化之間鉅細靡遺的數據。

 

FRIDAY 從一開始就有兩位最高權限管理員。而且他很快就發現，完成 Potts 小姐的指令通常是協助老闆維持運作最快途徑。

 

他幫了 Pepper 很多忙。

幫她更輕鬆地收拾 Tony 的爛攤子、提前警告她 Tony 又想搞事情，以及忠實地在Tony 超過一定時間沒有進食及/ 或沒有入睡時通知她。

 

反之亦然。

  
   
  


Pepper 終於走進廚房時，Tony 已經為她準備好水和藥片了。

她驚訝地挑了挑眉，但是沒說什麼。

 

「Potts 小姐，數據分析顯示您的週期－－」

  
   
  


「FRIDAY，」Tony 冷靜地打斷他，「你要是搶在我之前邀功，你就麻煩大了。」

 

Pepper 吞下止痛藥。

笑著靠進男友的懷抱親吻他，「謝謝你，Tony。」

 

「也謝謝你，FRIDAY。」

 


	25. 說不出口的情話

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Homecoming

 

神盾局發現了一些新玩意，但是人員和技術都不足。

Tony 和 Bruce 很樂意幫忙，但是兩人這幾天都被關在復仇者總部研究，仍然忙不過來。神盾局只得同意他們將一部分公式委託史塔克企業的研發部做後續參數調整。

  
   
  


今天 Natasha 和他們一起來拿結果。

經過執行長辦公室時，Tony 突然想起了什麼，用所有人都來不及阻止他的速度推開門。

 

Pepper 嚇了一跳。

 

「Tony？」

「嘿，Pep，妳現在有空嗎？」

 

「我有 15 分鐘吧。」

「那好，給我 15 分鐘。」

 

「呃，你們可以先走嗎？」

Tony 鑽進女友的辦公室，一邊含糊地對門外的夥伴說，「我待會就跟上。」

  
   
  


「怎麼了，你拿到你要的東西了嗎？」Pepper 繞過她的辦公桌走向男友。

 

Tony 摟著女友的腰，隨便應了一聲，「我記得妳今晚要飛柏林？」

 

Natasha 在門外大喊 Tony 的名字。

 

Tony 喊回去，「好啦好啦！」

 

「Tony。」

「你的超級英雄朋友們都在等，」Pepper 煩惱又甜蜜地微笑，但還是伸手擁抱他。

  
   
  


「你們竟然朝我吹口哨，這是跟誰學的？Peter Parker 嗎？」Tony 難以置信地抱怨著。

 

一邊忍不住回頭。

他笑著揮揮手。

 

Pepper 仍站在門邊看著他。

 


	26. 我們還沒做過的事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post- Homecoming

 

雖然他們發佈了新聞稿，Tony 和 Pepper 還是得親自和幾個共同朋友宣布喜訊。

因為如果不這樣的話，朋友們會一輩子記得，並且把握每個能對你冷嘲熱諷的機會。因為友情就是這樣的關係。

 

Happy 當然是第一個知道的。

他們和 Rhodey 一起吃了晚餐。然後是今天，他們把 Bruce 和 Natasha 約到家裡來。

  
   
  


「恭喜！」

 

Bruce 很真誠。

Natasha 沒說話，但是微笑幾乎要在她臉上咧開。

 

「所以，你們接下來有什麼打算？蜜月旅行？」

 

「我不覺得我們的工作能……」「我是有些想法……」

「噢，」Pepper 和 Tony 互看一眼，「我們還沒討論過這個。」

  
   
  


Natasha 有預感接下來會很精彩，逕自走到吧台邊開了伏特加。

 

「我是認真的，Pepper，如果我能空出一週，妳也能想辦法休假。」

 

「你說真的？蜜月旅行？」

「真的。」

 

「我同意。」

「我能代理 Tony 的工作一週，」Bruce 插話，「不在基地的時間，我保證 Nat 能隨時找到我。」

 

「我同意！」Natasha 舉手搶答。

 

「親愛的，妳得答應我，」Tony 靠過去摟著 Pepper，「這兩個人從來沒有這麼支持我的決定。」

 

Bruce 非常認真，「這是你這輩子最好的決定之一。」

「我恐怕沒辦法對妳說同樣的話，」Natasha 朝 Pepper 搖搖頭。

  
   
  


Pepper 大笑，「好吧，我想你是對的。我同意。」

 

「耶！」

Tony 喜形於色地抱著她轉圈，「我保證妳會喜歡的！」

  
   
  


Bruce 接過酒，和 Natasha 碰杯。

大家都笑著。這是近期最好的事了。

 


	27. 遲來十年的告白

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post- Homecoming

 

鋼鐵人揚言要向地球請整整 300 天的婚假。因為籌備婚禮對他來說太難了。

 

相對地，Pepper 完美地為眾人演示了什麼叫「心靈祥和」。

 

Natasha 放了一段錄音給焦慮的男方親友。半為了向兩位伴郎炫耀自己的工作多輕鬆，半為了讓 Tony 安心。

 

「我並不期待什麼。」

Pepper 的聲音在笑，「不要引起恐怖分子注意就很好了。」

  
   
  


然而這不知怎麼地正中了 Tony 的痛點。

他非常沮喪，「我做不到，我不可能讓她的人生變得更好的。」

 

「你當然不可能讓 Pepper 的人生變得更好。」

「只要你平安無事，對她來說就夠好了，」Rhodey 過去把 Tony 拉起來，「好了，兄弟，來拯救你的人生吧！」

 

「為什麼妳要錄音妳們的談話……？」Bruce 覺得不可思議。

「職業習慣，」Natasha 聳聳肩，「Tony，你最好配合一點。Bruce 開始不耐煩了。」

 

Bruce 認真地考慮生氣的話，他是不是就不用管這件事了。

  
   
  


胡鬧半天，Rhodey 終於讓 Tony 冷靜下來。

 

「FRIDAY，建立一個婚禮待辦事項清單。」

「您希望我搜尋現有模組嗎？」

 

「當然好，因為我一點頭緒都沒有，」Tony 聳聳肩。

「代辦事項清單已建立。」

 

「您希望我參考了您和 Potts 小姐的喜好，預先填入資料嗎？」

「當然！」

 

「…… 這很棒啊！FRIDAY，就這樣存檔。」

「謝謝您，老闆。您希望我傳一份副本給 Potts 小姐嗎？」

 

「好，順便幫我撥電話給她。」

「Potts 小姐，撥號中。已為您接通。」

  
   
  


「Tony？」

「嗨，親愛的。妳看到清單了嗎？」

 

「我看到了，這很…… 週全。令人驚嘆。」

「嗯哼，」Tony 露齒一笑，「我剛剛發現，婚禮最麻煩的部分在於你得有一個 AI 助理。」

 

Pepper 大笑。

  
   
  


「就這樣嗎，Stark 先生？」

「不，我們沒完沒了了，Stark 太太。」

 


	28. Road Trip/ 公路旅行

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post- Homecoming

 

他們在奇普里亞尼貝爾蒙德酒店的套房附有私人碼頭。

所以 Tony 打算要買艘船。

 

「不，」Pepper 不同意。

「那我們只能待在房間裡了，」Tony 朝著窗外湛藍的潟湖聳聳肩，「當然我相信那樣也不錯啦。」

 

「我相信你可以租一艘。」

「我不喜歡『租』這個概念－－」

 

「我們向飯店『租』了一間套房，」Pepper 提醒他。

「好吧。」

 

Pepper 靠向前攬著他的頸部笑起來，「解釋一下，Tony，為什麼你堅持要自己駕駛？」

 

「因為 Happy 沒跟來，親愛的。」

「妳開，或者我開，」Tony 甜蜜地說，「我可不想讓其他人摻和進來。」

  
   
  


所以 Tony 租了一艘快艇。

 

他們沒有計畫。每天只是漫無目的地駕船兜風，挽著彼此的手散步。

遇上雨，就待在套房裡，讓雨幕為他們遮掩視線。

 

在幾乎失去時間感的某天下午，Pepper 從窗邊沙發上跳起來。

 

「今天是第幾天了？」

「不要數日子，Pepper。」

 

Pepper 四處翻找她的手機。

 

「Pepper，親愛的－－」

「我想我們似乎預約了一間餐廳，Tony，」Pepper 並沒有被干擾，「是今天嗎？」

 

「噢，」Tony 也起身加入搜尋的行列。

  
   
  


在 Riviera 的晚餐是唯一事前安排的行程。

他們到的時間已經晚了，餐廳聞名的屋頂風光沒多少可看。

 

桌上小燈的亮度剛好足夠讓彼此親密地低聲交談。

 

在義大利，上甜點是 70 分鐘後的事了。

 

服務生注意到了 Pepper 掉了甜點匙，眼明手快地要送上新的，Tony 立刻舉起手阻止他靠過來。

 

「不用麻煩了，」他一邊把自己的湯匙插進 Pepper 的甜點裡。

 

Pepper 看著 Tony 招牌的「我知道我是個混蛋，我故意的」模樣，帶著毫不掩飾的愛意。

 

「親愛的，妳知道嗎？」

Tony 挖了一杓雪酪遞向她，「妳縱容我幹一些無關緊要的蠢事時特別性感。」

 

Pepper 就著 Tony 的手舔掉。而且非常滿意看見他的眼神全程緊緊鎖死在自己身上。

  
   
  


「你真是個混蛋，Tony，」Pepper 搖搖頭笑起來，「我一定是哪裡有問題才會這麼愛你。」

 

Tony 傾身過來吻她，「我也愛妳，Pepper。」

 


	29. 瞞著你抽菸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post- Homecoming

 

下雨了。

行人紛紛加快腳步或移動到建築物內，免得待會漲潮，要去哪都麻煩多了。

 

Tony 受到雨聲吸引，從套房內走出來，發現 Pepper 在露台抽煙。抽他的雪茄。

這可不是常有的畫面。

  
   
  


他走過去，「嗨，親愛的。」

 

Tony 從背後抱住她，雙手環著她的腰。

她轉過來，慢慢呼出一口煙，舔了舔沾在唇上的水珠。然後把雪茄遞過去。

 

媽的超辣。

 

Tony 張口就著她的手啣住，一邊摟緊她。刻意把已經被喚起的半勃抵在她腿上。

 

「看來你的確很喜歡窗外的景觀。」

Pepper 笑起來，一隻手沿著他的腰線，把玩似地隔著褲管撫摸他。Tony 哼了一聲，胯前響應她的動作愈發勃起。

  
   
  


Tony 漫不經心地熄了雪茄，側頭去吻她。他含住 Pepper 的耳垂，指尖沿著另一側耳朵的形狀撫摸到頸部、鎖骨，最後捧著她的胸，輕捏胸前。

另一隻手一路前進，經過腰，引起一陣顫抖。最後停在腿間。

 

「Tony，」Pepper 呢喃著推搡他的胸口，「臥室。」

  
   
  


「該死，這套房太大了！」

Tony 拉住帶路的妻子，一手將她抵在起居室的牆上，熱烈地吻她。另一隻手則熟門熟路地往下滑，手指隔著洋裝和內褲，在她的陰蒂和縫口之間輕輕畫圈。

 

「嗯……」Pepper 閉上雙眼，不自覺地挺腰。

 

直到手指感覺到濕意，Tony 才放開她。他摸索著解開洋裝，傾身舔吻 Pepper 的胸，手同時拉下她的內褲，手指慢慢探進去。

 

Pepper 大聲地呻吟。

  
   
  


「Tony……」

Pepper 喘息著他的名字、催促更多。

 

Tony 跟著呻吟。他很硬了，但他還想多享受一下這個階段。

 

Pepper 忍不住伸手解開他的皮帶，將他的褲子扯到地上。

 

「妳等不及了。」

「噢，我敢說你也差不了多少，」Pepper 握住他已經濕滑的勃起，來回套弄兩三下。

 

他低吼著，將 Pepper 重又抵回牆上，終於挺了進去。

 

「快點，」Pepper 咬著下唇，難耐地挺腰，發出一串細小的聲音。

Tony 欣然從命。兩人一齊律動著、呻吟著抵達高潮。

  
   
  


「我們搞得一團亂……」Pepper 傾倒在他懷裡，溫暖而柔軟，笑聲呼在他耳畔。

 

Tony 看看四周，他們離床鋪只有 2 步距離。

「沒關係，」他笑著親吻妻子，「我們還是可以好好利用臥室的。」

 


	30. 如果我死去

 

鋼鐵人今天的任務是去掃蕩某個地區的恐怖分子。這本來是他駕輕就熟的老本行－－如果那些恐怖分子沒有發射導彈的話。

情況緊急，Tony 只能衝過去抓住導彈，試圖用裝甲的動力強行改變航向。他希望能在引爆前丟進附近的海面。

 

正當 Tony 覺得這場景令人討厭地熟悉時，他的 AI 突然發話。

 

「老闆，我在歷史紀錄中發現了類似活動。您要去電 Potts 小姐嗎？」

Tony 毫不猶豫，「不要。然後，呃，清除紀錄。」

 

「記錄已清除。可是老闆，」FRIDAY 說，「Potts 小姐來電。已為您接通。」

「什麼！」

  
   
  


史塔克企業執行長今天的行程是去加州視察工廠。

但助理發現 Pepper 已經在產能規劃的同一頁停留了 15 分鐘，因為她每隔 30 秒就檢查一次手機。助理想了一下，非常乾脆地為她打開新聞。

 

然而新聞能告訴她的不比 FRIDAY 多。

  
   
  


「…… Pep，我現在不能說話！」

「我知道。你不必回答，我只是提醒你一聲，我會去接你回家。」

 

「快解決他們吧，超級英雄，」Pepper 旋即結束通話。

  
   
  


她沒有說再見。

Tony 在很久以前就停止在任務前、或是情況不樂觀時聯絡她。

 

Tony 不對她說再見。所以 Pepper 說，「待會見。」

  
   
  


60 秒後，Pepper 接到一通電話。

 

另一端傳來爆炸的巨響。

Tony 呼出一個笑聲，「待會見，親愛的。」

 


End file.
